Waiting 'till midnights over
by Juliabug8
Summary: my story of After Bella tells Charlie. My first fan fiction!EDWARDS BACK!i'm really bad at summer's so please just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction so be nice! please review and tell em what you think or what i should do differently. Looking for an editor!

BPOV

"BELLA" Alice screeched, hugging me as soon as I exited the car. "How did telling Charlie go?" she asked.

"Um…I think he took it alright. At least he didn't have a heart attack." I said

"OK ..Great.ihavesomanythingstoplanwithyoucomewithme " Alice spat out at

vampire speed. I heard a few words including many things plan with you.

"Hey!" Edward interrupted " She just became my fiancé should I get her?"

"NO!" said Alice abruptly pulling my up the stairs to her room at vampire speed. "OK so I invited Charlie, Rene, and a few other people" said Alice trying to be discrete.

" How MANY other people?"

"uhh about 20" "ALICE"

"Fine ill lower it to 10"

"hhhpppffmm.."

" oh and um.. Bella? Well. I saw Edward inviting Jacob…. for your sake"

"uggghh Alice I'm going to bed"

* * *

I was trudging up the stairs to Edwards room thinking about whether Jacob coming was the best idea or not when his ice cold hands layed on my waist. 

I was so used to his cold hands I didn't shudder instead I smiled as he picked my up and ran to his bed.

We just laid on his bed snuggling with Edward was all I wanted to do at this moment and he knew that.

EPOV

We were just laying there, my arms wrapped around her torso. She didn't say anything and I didn't either we just sat listening to each other. Though I didn't make any noise.

I could feel her heart beat and breathing slow as she fell asleep in my arms like she has so many other times. I stayed there her in my arms, listening to her heartbeat the only thing that calmed me at times.

Everyone was out hunting except Esme and Alice.

_I wonder if she should wear white shoes or silver ones_

I smiled listening to Alice's thoughts knowing the wedding was going to go perfectly.

please review and again remeber that it is my first ever fanfiction!


	2. Wedding!

**Thnks for all the reviews! Although I only got 2 I was very happy!**

**BPOV  
**Alice was playing Barbie doll with me again but this time I couldn't complain. My heart was flying, It was Edward and my wedding day! 

**APOV**

"Your hearts goanna fly out of your chest very soon. I hope it doesn't when u see Edward.'

"Sry" Bella said "I was just thinking the same thing. When you're human it hard to control your heart beat!"

"Yeah its much easier as a vampire" I joked

**EPOV**

Everyone had just sat down. Emmet cam happily out of our back door to stand at the alter. Carlisle came next. Patting me on the shoulder. Before he stood next to me. Everyone suddenly stood catching me off guard. I looked at Esme and she was smiling happily at me as she started playing the wedding tune on our piano. The back doors opened and Alice came out and stood on the opposite side from me 

_You'll be fine Edward I saw everything earlier today_

Hearing this from Alice lifted a burden of my chest although I knew it should go well. Bella emerged wearing an amazingly beautiful Wedding gowned it looked like it was chosen to suit her and me. Charlie was smiling happily at his daughter as he walked arm in arm with her down the isle. He split to go stand next to Carlisle, Bella taking my hand and facing Emmet. I heard he suppress a giggle looking at Emmet all dressed up in his suit.

**Emmets POV**

Do you Edward Mason Cullen take the Isabella" out of the corner of my eye I saw her glare up at me "Swan to be your wife for ever and eternity?" Many people in the audience were confused by this but just shrugged it off.

"I do" whispered Edward. 

" Do you Bella swan" "Thank you" she said so quietly no one but me and Edward could hear it "take the Edward Mason Cullen to he your wedded husband for ever and eternity?"

Bella paused for a moment …it felt like minutes to me (Being a vampire and all) We all stared at her which probably didn't help. I could tell she was only flustered and lost for words

"I…..D..do" She spluttered.

**BPOV**

Edward leapt forward to fast to be human pase and his lips touched to mine. Its was the fiercest kiss we had ever had. I don't think he would have stopped but he heard my heart go thorough the roof of my mouth so he stopped. 

" Figures, take my pride away of saying "You may kiss the bride"" said Muttered Emmet enthusiastically.

Edward chuckled and I giggled as we walked back down the isle preparing to greet everyone, letting Rosalie intervene and scold Emmet 

**Please Review and tell me what you think should happen next! Still looking for an editor**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm posting this chapter earlier than I would like even thought I got NO reviews! So please R&R.**

Three days later! 

**BPOV**

"NO YOU ARNT LEAVING "I screamed at Edward as tears started to fall down my cheeks. Edward had just told me that he had to leave. He would say why.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me , holding me , his ice cold body touching mine.

I could tell he wanted to say something but didn't know what to day. So we just laid there.

The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was I had my head on Edwards's chest staining his black shirt with tears.

Dfghjk

I woke up the next morning startled to not have Edward next to me. That's when I realized it wasn't all a dream.

I rolled over sighing when something sharp hit my head. Looking over I saw three things on the Pillow next to mine….

…A neatly folded note, my wedding ring, and car keys. ) of coarse he wouldn't trust my truck when he wasn't here.)

Then it sank in. He was gone! ...

**Next chapter will be up by the end of the night! I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK some of you might be sad or mad that Edward left but he will be back in a few chapters I promise… please continue to R&R Sorry the last chapter was so short I just wanted to get a little something up for you. Please continue to read. I should put the next chapter up tomorrow, depending on weather I have a riding lesson. **

Disclaimer- ALL CHARECTERS (Except Nora) BELONGE TO STEPHANIE MYERS

**BPOV  
**

I read his note over and over again still not taking it in.

_My Bella,  
I love you will all of my heart. I cant explain to you why I have to leave you. I wish I didn't have to. I hope I will see you again in your life time…  
Love Edward_

His writing was rushed I wondered why.

I slid my ring back onto my left hand knowing that I would never forget Edward, my only love.

-------

Senior Year went by and no one noticed me and I didn't notice anyone else. I don't even remember taking my exams but I must have because I remember walking across the stage to accept my diploma. 

-------  
July august and September all went by so quickly I don't even know what went on. I was isolated from the world. I decided against starting college this year. I needed to straighten out my life before I did.

One day I went to our meadow because it was a blistering sunny day. I soon fell deep asleep.

I awoke staring in to the bright topaz eyes of a small girl. She had shoulder length beautiful blonde hair and was smiling nicely at me.

"You…. are…are…..you?" I spluttered,

"Yes I am a vampire. I knew you would be able to tell." Said the girl

" Hi Bella, my name is Nora, nice to meet you" she started over. Giving out her hand to help me up/

"Ww..hat? How did you know my name?"

"It's my gift," she explain although I still didn't understand.

" I know that your want to become a vampire but Edward wont change you, am I correct?" 

"Well yes"

"I can grant you your wish, if you would like." Said Nora

"YES!" I screamed a little to loudly.

Last I knew her teeth were on my hand , the same spot as my previous bite. Next I knew I felt her teeth inside me and could smell my blood. Soon after I fainted.

-----------

I felt like I was on fire. Pain burned throughout my skin one minute then the next it was gone.

I looked to see where I was and all I saw was Noras smiling face looking down at me " Is all the fire gone?" she asked

"yes..where am I?" 

"See for yourself"

I sat up and looked around. I couldn't believe my eyes. I shut them tightly then opened them again just to make sure. I was sitting on the couch of the Cullen's living room facing the platform where the grand piano had once been.

"Never mind.. lets go run. You need to hunt"

I got up and raced her to the door. I forgot about my vampire speed and crashed right through the glass of the door.

"Wow.. you one skilled vampire" Nora snickered.

----------

Nora taught me everything I needed to know. From hunting to how to act around people. She stayed with me for a few years till we went our own ways off on our own.. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long to get up! EDWARD is back in this chapter!!!! I re-injured my ankle yesterday rowing so I haven't been able to do like anything with all of the doctor appointments I've had. And being on crutches allows me to do completely nothing. So please just read and review!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I had started Forks High school last year. I had made some friends but one really good one! Her name was Jillian. We were as close as ever. She was always there for me, and I always tried to be there for her. She was always confused why I turned every single guy down, which where a lot all of them amazed by my beauty. But.. she always left he subject alone.

* * *

Until one day…

"Bella, why do you turn down all the guys that ask you out? You're the hottest girl in our grade. Half of those guys I would accept with a heart beat."

"I just do. I can't explain it." I answered, explaining using my hand as always. It was a very weird thing I've started doing lately.

A flash glittered in her eye as she saw my hand. She looked from my hand to my eyes and back again.

"Bella you have a ring on your left hand?!? What secret are you keeping from your best friend???

"Jillian I have worn this ring for the past 20 years. Please don't question it I don't want to talk about it."

"20 years??"

"Sorry 12, I'm very tired" I yawned hoping she would believe me.

"Fine but you will eventually tell me, I'll make you!

* * *

It had been exactly a year since she asked me about my ring. Edwards ring. .. I was on my way back to Forks High school for my sophomore year.

"Hey Bella! Gosh I can't believe we are sophomores"!!! Jillian ran to me as soon as I parked.

" I'm so exited " I mumbled sarcastically.

"Everything ok?" she asked

"Yeah everything is fine" Well that was a lie. I thought I smelled vampire but I couldn't anymore. Shrugging it off I went to class with Jillian.

WE had P.E first. We were walking toward the gym when is toped dead in my tracks.

"What?" said Jillian

" I…i…can't" I spluttered.

"Can't what?"

I stared off

"Bella, answer me!"

The truth was that I smelled him…the one person I wished to see for years was standing in the gym I was about to enter…

**Please review. I'm typing the next chapter as we speak, and will post it tonight if I get some reviews. I've only had 4 so far!So PLEASE review . i dont care if u review is saying u hate it!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

…I turned and ran a little too quickly. Rushing to the computer lab I could feel Jillian fallowing close.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Him.. I.. can't"

"Him?...Bella does this have to do with your ring?" she asked

I slowly nodded my head, up then down..

* * *

3 hours later

"Look Bella we need to go back to class" she said " Other wise we will be given a detention"

A detention was the least of my worries but I needed to face him, I wanted to face him. Hopefully he would be in our last class, Biology. I slowly walked to Biology. . .

We were the first people there. I went to my seat and heard Jillian sit down at hers, which is right behind mine.

Slowly the class filed in ….

I stiffened I smelled him before I saw him. He walked up to the teacher, giving him a little slip to sign and asking where to sit.

I glanced around the room realizing the only available seat was next to me, _yes! He would have to notice me now!_

My chest hurt from joy. Edward Cullen, the only person I have ever loved was going to have to sit in the chair to my right, the only one available in the class.

I released my sent (one of the things I can do as a vampire, as well as reading minds.)

Edward was on the way to sit down when his eyes shot up from the ground connecting momentarily with mine. I knew he recognized me!

He sat down and faced me a puzzled look on his face.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen"

"You really didn't think you would get away that easily did you?" I responded

_E- Ughh. This is going to be difficult. I hope she still loves me_

_B- Yes it will be hard, but I still love u. _

_E- You can read my mind and I can hear u!_

_B-YES!_

_E- OMG my Bella! You're ... you're_

_B- Yes I'm a vampire!_

Jillian who was still sitting behind us was very confused

_J- Why aren't they hugging of fighting or ever making eye contact!! _

Edward and I both chuckled at this.

I turned around to face Jillian

"Jillian this is Edward, Edward this is Jillian" Using my left hand to introduce them" He's my fiancé."

E_-Bella Your ring! You still wear it! I mean thank you. But it's been years….. Not that…. I love you any less._

_B- Yes! Years have past and I still wear it, Edward I've been waiting for you for the past 20 years! I sill love you and never stopped loving you!_

**Please review!! and give me ideas of where to go with this story.  
**


End file.
